


Into The Future

by Squakamole



Series: Rednid Week 2019 [6]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, F/F, Fluff, Future, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Squaks Universe, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squakamole/pseuds/Squakamole
Summary: Red and Enid live their life together after several years since leaving the Bodega, with their love still blossoming as much as ever.





	Into The Future

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just a couple weeks after the Finale, as the  
theme of this piece is the Future!  
Most of what I write is Canon Continuity or Post-Canon, and almost always Fluff. Few times will I do Alternate Universe, which will be stated in tags. This one I think is clearly Post-Canon. If you think I am missing a tag, please tell me! I'm not very familiar with the tag system, so don't be afraid to mention it.  
This piece will have a second part, in due time.

Red Action and Enid Mettle were always happy with each other, since the night of prom when they went on their picnic in the Danger Zone, when they abandoned work to go on their dates, even when a version of Red went back to the future only to learn how much she really cared about Enid. This made them glad to meet each other's parents, have a birthday sleepover, and they even learned to enjoy the rabbit part of Enid.

Now, even years later, when they had moved in together into their own shiny trailer, teaching witches and future Hue Troopers alike, they still loved each other as much as the day before, if not more. Enid was always happy to wake up to either her and Red's picture frame, or Red's gorgeous face.

And Red was always happy to take some time off with Enid away from the little ones at the Dojo, sometimes literally. Red and Enid had always wanted time to stand still on it's golden wheel of time, just so they could hold each other longer.

Red had hunted for months, searching her extensive atlas of the galaxies for an adventure bountiful world, bearing juicier fruit than Earth's ripest starfruit, or rainbow colored gems that harnessed the sun's light to make the beholder glow up. She wanted to show Enid a world with a sunrise as vibrant and illuminating as Enid's soul. But nothing compared, much to Red's disappointment.

This was one of those nights, where Red stayed up, making her eyes turn the same color as her armor staring at her galaxy atlas for hours.

"I'm beginning to think there's nothing out there that'll make Enid feel as happy as the way I do with her." Red leaned back, and rubbed her face. Times like these, she grew tired. Not just physically, but mentally. Enid may be there to make her emotionally joyous, but when she got this tired, Red started remembering all the fights she'd survived in her life, all of the hard memories she'd had.

Red had considered going back to the future just for a short day just to ask for help from her old Hue Troop, but she didn't know when to jump to and it would feel wrong to Red to show up asking about some random planets in the galaxy for nothing, just to leave them mid-war again.

"Ugh, OK. Now I'm done for the night. Hue Atlas Map, close." She commanded the holographic projection. It started fading away, and as it did, Red turned to head to bed with Enid, who was already out cold. "Ah, my favorite part. Snuggling up to a sleepy Enid."

After kicking off her boot, and letting her hair down, Red slinked into bed, hardly rustling the blankets so as not to disturb her partner. Wrapping her arms around said woman, Red whispered "Goodnight, love." Allowing herself to drift off.

That night, Red had that dream again. The nightmare where the world destroying meteor of the past blasted into Earth, but in it's wake stood Ren Bo, rearing up to drag Red Action away from this world for her crimes. Except, where she was dragged to was different every time. Some nights, she found herself standing there, watching KO burn in the lava drain behind the bodega. Other times, she was kneeling on the battlefields of 301X, holding Yellow Techniques head up, surrounded by her fallen friends. This time, however, she was no where. Simply, void of purpose. Lost. Until a light came, pulling her back out, and then dropping her from it's grasp. Now, she was in a lavender field, with the smell of wine tickling her nose. She looked out, across the farm of purple flowers, to see a cottage, that when looked at, a baby could be heard crying. Then, a voice beckoned to her, "Red, come back." She looked up, lost of where to go. She could see rays of purple light, shining down, on her, a from it came the voice again "You're having that dream again!" Then, her lavender dream came to an abrupt halt, as everything crumbled away into dust. Light started creeping it's way into her mind, until-

She opened her eyes groggily, and saw Enid poised over her, lavender hair surrounding her face. "Red, you were having that nightmare again." Then, she leaned down to hug her.

Smiling, Red whispered "Thank you, but I think by the end it wasn't as bad of a dream..." 

Enid calmed, knowing Red still suffered from war trauma. "Well, that's good." Before stretching back up, Enid planted a kiss on Red's lips, then got up.

Red rubbed her eyes, then looked over at the clock. 8:14, not to bad. Pretty rays of sunlight poked through the curtains. Then she propped herself up on her elbow, and saw what Enid was putting on.

"Haha! You look... so adorable." Red bit her lip. Enid put on Red's old T-shirt she got at the grand opening of Drupe's fashion shop. Red then realized, she should've been donning her ninja robes. "Wait- isn't it Wednesday? We should be teaching the apprentices self defense." Red reached over to grab her peg leg for the day.

Enid slid her feet into her slippers, while saying "Don't worry about it. You seemed extra tired, and stressed, the past couple of days. So I called Mrs. Carol to have an impromptu lesson day with the kiddos today." Then she blew a kiss to Red, before walking out into the central area of the camper.

Red groaned, speaking up "Where you running off to?" She rolled herself out of bed, landing with a thud on the floor. Rising up, Red looked around the little bedroom for something to wear. "Ah... Time to fight fire with fire." So she put on the pajamas, and walked out to the kitchen living room.

Enid tilted her head back, then smirked at what Red chose to put on. "Ah, I see. You're retaliating. Wearing my crop top, huh? Don't worry, so long as I still see your abs, I don't mind." Enid winked before returning to sizzling an omelette.

Red gasped, and gleefully hopped up, cheering "Oh man, dude! You're cooking breakfast? This is going to be so good!" Little known fact: Enid was an excellent cook because of her dad.

Enid smiled once more, and kissed Red's cheek as a reply. Then, she went back to tucking, and started whistling.

Red took these few minutes to sit down, recap what she'd scrolled through last night, her dream, and writing down in her notepad today's poem about Enid. Maybe one day, she'll show Enid her poems. But not until there was one she was proud of.

"Hey boo..." Enid looked over from the oven, skillet in hand, smiling. "Breakfast time!" Red vaulted over in jump to the table, to eat breakfast with Enid.

Both loved this part of the day, enjoying one another's food they'd prepared for each other, and just chattering about anything that came to mind, happy just being together. After about an hour of relaxing over omelettes, Red got a call.

"Ugh! It's our day off. If it's not Rad or Drupe-" Checking her phone, Red saw it was Carol. "Oh. Huh. That's weird, it's Mrs. Carol. I... should probably take this."

Enid smiled, getting up to position herself behind Red, so as to play with Red's hair as she was on the phone.

"Good morning, Carol! ... Oh? What's wrong? Are the kids giving you grief? ... A woman in yellow armor, just like mine? ... Yellow Technique! What's she need? ... Oh-kay ... Yellow! Long time, no hear, heh ... Help with what? ... Oh, uh, sure. My trailer is parked at the same place my tank was. So, uh, feel free to stop on by. ... No prob bob! See ya."

Red hung up, and placed her phone down gently. Then jumped up and roared, startling Enid. 

"Oh, nerts! Yellow Technique needs to visit us, and this place is an absolute wreck!" Red started hurling plates into their tiny dishwasher, floofing the couch with her fists, and hurling anything that couldn't quickly be cleaned out the window. "She can be here within minutes! There can not be any sign of living in this house!" This made Enid go into panic mode, as if Mr. Gar was standing over her, barking orders. She grabbed the battery vacuum cleaner and frantically started sucking up dirt, shoes, knick knacks, and other amenities. Somewhere in the mess of furious speed cleaning, an alarm started blaring, adding to the chaos. "We need more bird feeders!" Red yelled, hanging up chimes you'd see at your retired grandmothers house instead. Enid started screaming when she saw dish towels in place of hand towels, and started kicking cabinets closed crammed with stuff.

This made it very humorous to Yellow Technique who was standing just outside, who flew here as fast as she could fully knowing what would go down.

Enid continuing yelling full force as she blasted various items clean with her witch powers, and placed about a hundred too many potted plants using her shadow powers. At the same time, Red started loading her arm cannon with trash bags and recycling items and launched it all out of the window. "Enid! We're gonna have to go into the Witness Protection Program for this!" Red screeched, burning different books filled with all of her many fictional stories.

By now, Yellow was absolutely losing it outside, having begun recording it to show the rest of the Troop when she returned.

Red and Enid both simultaneously came to a dead stop, posed in fear, looking around to see what condition their camper home was in. They saw dirt had been unevenly vacuumed up, a boot for a chair leg fell off, and the dishwasher was over heating, but they chose to ignore that so they could regain their calmness. Not a second after they went silent, a knock came rendering their pause void. Enid ran to cover Red's mouth to muffle a scream. Enid then slowly removed her hand, kissed Red, and trotted down to open the door.

"Hi there Yellow! It's so good to see you!" Enid smiled, earning a disgusted look from Yellow, retorting "What are you, a depressed old married mom with 3 kids, none of whom went to college?"

Red snickered in the background, as Enid sighed "Oh thank cob. Come on in, I got snacks."

Yellow hopped in, then looked Red, and Enid, up and down, saying "So... You two look like you're doing well. Considering you're wearing each other's clothes yet.

Red and Enid both looked down, realizing they never changed from their morning time fun.

"Oh. Ha. Haha. Yea." Enid placed a hand on the back of her head, slightly embarrassed.

Red swooped in to save her girlfriend, laughing "Hahaha! Yep, that's us!" Then getting up next to Yellow, grabbing her shoulder, trying to get more serious, "So... What do you need help with? And more importantly... what happened to your Atlas?" Red scratched her head.

Yellow looked down, recalling how Blue Power had accidentally suplexed Green Guts into their map projector.

"Uh, a robot destroyed it. And we can't wait for it to be salvaged and repaired." Yellow fibbed.

Shaking her head, Red put her fingers around her mouth to make an L. Red sighed, understood. "Ah, the war. Right. Well, My map is set up back here. Be right back, Enid!" Enid gave a small side ways smile, not really enjoying watching Yellow and Red walk back there together, alone.

Red led Yellow to the back end of the camper, to her small work room, and activated the holo screen. Red looked up, gesturing to the crumb filled keyboard. "Go nuts."

Yellow looked slightly put off, replying "Looks like you went nuts all over the map. Ah well." She quickly pulled up a complete 3D projection of the nearest galaxy, zooming in on one section, and typing in a few key words.

Red looked confused, then asked "So... What is it... Exactly, you're looking for?" Red twiddled her thumbs.

Without looking up, an answer came "A weak link. Somewhere where an army might be able to slip through without anyone making a mention of it. A planet, which is invisible to us on our future maps. It might've been hidden from us for whatever reasons." 

Red was confused. Did this mean she had to come here anyway? "Are you sure? I've been doing some related research recently and I haven't seen that in any lists, books, radars, just generally no mention of it." Red was frazzled. If there was a planet where Yellow was searching in, it wasn't much. That sector, Eden-64, seemed to be void.

Yellow groaned, face planting into the keyboard, messing up the holo projection. "Ugh, you're right. This isn't Star Wars, an entire planet can't be hidden on every map ever.

Red looked on, concerned. "Tell you what. I'll... I'll ride out there, to Eden-64, to confirm whether it's there or not. Then, I'll relay it onto you." 

Yellow looked up, and smiled, eyes softening. "Thank you Red." She stood, and as she was just about to leave, Yellow stopped to place a hand on Red's shoulder. "And look, I- I really am glad you stayed here. To train the future Hue Troop, but also- I'm glad you found happiness. I'm happy for you. Really." Red teared up this unheard of emotion from Yellow, and took her up in an embrace.

Instead of prying herself from it like she always did, for once Yellow returned it.

Red pulled out, and smiled. Then, she turned off the computer, and they both walked back out to see Enid actually cleaning up for real.

"Done so soon? I thought whatever you needed was like, super important." Enid looked away from the blanket pile that she was folding. 

Yellow shrugged, picking her keys up off the counter before replying "It is, but according to her maps, there's nothing I can do at the moment." Enid may not have known her reason ast O why she visited, but Yellow wanted to reassure her anyway that she'd be getting out of their hairs. 

Red and Yellow bid eachother adieu, with Red raspberrying in Yellow's direction before closing the door behind her. Then, she shanbled towards the one recliner and crashed into it, turning to mush. 

"Ugh, that was random, and low key kinda weird." Enid came to sit down in her lap, and braided her hair again. Red smiled, and continued "At least it's just us now. Let's just sit back and take our Us day. "

Red turned on an old movie, called Ferris Bueler's Day Off, and as Enid was about to drift off and take a nap, Red whispered to her, "Hey Eniiid, I might've come up with a place to take a vacation to." Enid smiled up to Red, as her head lulled in her lap.

The planet may not be there, but it was worth a shot. Either Enid would see the stars with her, or they'd see a crazy new planet that even Red had never seen.


End file.
